


lamb in ivory

by puppy_graham



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will Graham, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter - Freeform, Hannibal is Not a Cannibal, Hannigram - Freeform, Lingerie, M/M, PWP, Panties, Porn Without Plot, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham - Freeform, corsets, thigh-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppy_graham/pseuds/puppy_graham
Summary: Hannibal thinks Will is especially beautiful like this, all in white.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Will Graham, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 92





	lamb in ivory

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written M/M sex very much so this might not be super great, I apologize! Please let me know what you think in the comments :) Not beta read so all mistakes are my own

Will can feel the cool silk against his ribs and stomach. The boning is just rigid enough to give him a bit of shape, lace fluttering along his chest and hips. Delicate material for a delicate man. 

Hannibal pulls the ties of the corset tighter, eliciting a soft gasp from Will. The man is no stranger to the feeling of lingerie. His frame is so small and gentle that Hannibal practically begged him to wear these opulent garments, from satin to velvet, in all sorts of shades. Will knew that he liked cream the best, though. “A lamb should be dressed in ivory,” as the Lithuanian had put it. There was no special occasion; tonight, Will just sought to please. 

As Hannibal continues to pull on the ribbons, he catches a whiff of the fragile being at his disposal. He takes note of how will’s cheeks are so delicately flushed, the way his lips part slightly and dark curls begin to frame his face just so. His neck is Hannibal’s favorite, however: the way it dips in and is so beautifully pale. The only thing that can make such a neck more enticing is the blooming of deep marks against it, flowers to represent Hannibal’s love. 

As he finishes, Will turns away to present himself. The corset is matched by a pair of lace panties and tall stockings. Will himself is smooth as well, legs and face shaved to compliment the pieces he wore. His hair wraps around his cheeks, grown out just how Hannibal likes it.

“Well? What do you think?” he purrs, swiping a pink tongue against his pursed mouth. 

“You look lovely, my dear,” Hannibal smiles. “Absolutely ethereal.” Indeed, Will’s slim body was gently curved now, already thin waist made more prominent. The white fabric almost blending in with his flesh, he resembles a swan, Hannibal thinks. All long lines and almost royal features. Perhaps his painting of Leda and the Swan had been an appropriate purchase after all. 

Will tiptoes closer, slowly unbuttoning his partner’s waistcoat. He presses kisses along the taller man’s jaw. Hannibal shivers lightly under the touch, Will’s warm breath and nipping teeth making his cock twitch. 

“Forgive me, my love, but I must ask that you remove your outfit for tonight,” Hannibal says. 

“After all that effort? No, thank you.” 

Hannibal begins palming Will’s erection through the panties. in one swift motion, Will wraps Hannibal’s tie around his fingers and tugs, pulling them both onto the bed. His breath comes in short puffs, slightly labored due to the restrictive corset. Hannibal slides his hands around Will’s waist and begins to undo the ties that had been put there hardly ten minutes ago. 

“As much as I enjoy seeing you dressed this way, Will, I must insist in having you without any distractions.” Will only hums in response, too lost in the moment to even care. Within moments he is bare-chested, nipples pert. Hannibal flicks them tenderly and watches as Will shivers, cock still threatening to escape its thin lace barrier. 

“My pretty thing,” Hannibal muses. “Almost criminal that no one else sees you this way.” He makes his way up Will’s chest, licking and sucking patches of skin along his path. 

By now Will can feel the wet spot in the panties, and knows he’ll never be able to wear them again. He silently cursed Hannibal for making him waste such expensive things — he had really liked this pair, too. 

“Stop teasing and fuck me already,” Will manages to say as Hannibal continues hungrily biting at his clavicle. 

“As you wish,” his eyes glint almost mischievously, pulling away for a moment to undo his belt. Will whines for what feels like ages as Hannibal ever so slowly removes his clothing, seeming to methodically peel off each layer at a time. “Patience, Will.” He can sense the younger man’s need, his yearning. 

Sliding off his slacks, Hannibal returns to the bed, flipping Will onto his stomach. The bottom grinds his hips in pure want. Sensing that his baby boy deserves a reward for being so good, he grabs lube from the drawer, spreading it onto his hands. Hannibal isn't ready to see Will without these panties, however. He takes his time rubbing the lube over Will’s thighs, making sure to coat as much as possible. 

”H-Hannibal, what are you --” Will’s words are cut off as Hannibal’s cock slides between his juicy thighs. The stockings have made them slightly plumper; perfect for gripping the dick placed there now. His moans grow in volume as Hannibal slides in and out, precum beginning to leak from his tip. Will can feel his own cock, rock hard and throbbing against his stomach now. 

Hannibal’s steady thrusts continue as Will cries out, head shoved into the pillow. Not only is his cock burning, but so are his thighs -- they're completely slicked with cum. He manages to wrap one hand around his shaft, pumping lazily to ease the tension. With one last gasp, both men meet their climax; Hannibal goes to lay next to his panting lover. 

”I think we could both use a shower,” Will whispers as Hannibal cards fingers mindlessly through his mussed curls. 

”Mm, I suppose so.” The bed is covered in sweat and smells of sex. “But perhaps it could wait...” Hannibal trails off and Will chuckles, rubbing his cheek against the elder’s chest hair. 

“Of course, my love.” Their lips seal into a kiss as the corset lays on the ground, all but forgotten now.


End file.
